msarmouryfandomcom-20200213-history
MSN-001A8X Delta Phoenix
The MSN-001A8X Delta Phoenix (aka Delta Phoenix, Phoenix) is a transformable Newtype-use mobile suit piloted by Major Samuel Hunter. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed for high speed combat, the Delta Phoenix is a custom mobile suit piloted by the Newtype Samuel Hunter. Originally the same model machine as the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus, the MSN-001A8X is equipped with a higher output reactor as well as improved engines. Furthermore the Phoenix has been heavily modified internally for Hunter's Newtype abilities and combat preferences, including a weaponized shield, a long mega buster and several fin funnels. Using data from the RX-93 ν Gundam and MSN-001 Delta Gundam, the Phoenix is capable of massively amplifying Newtype abilities. Psycoframe In order to amplify a Newtype's potential the most effective way is by using psycommu technology, namely installing psycoframe throughout several part of the suit. It also allows for direct control of not only of the mobile suit but also the large complement of funnels as well as access to the Psycoframe Defence System. In order to properly control the funnel weaponry the suit must activate Assault Mode exposing parts of the refitted frame. Armaments *'8-Tube Missile Launcher' :Two missile launcher are installed into the front of the machine's legs, each one is capable of firing two waves of eight high power missiles. *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armour, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armoured targets such as tanks and small aircraft. *'Beam Assault Rifle' :A high powered beam rifle, the beam assault rifle is capable of two firing modes, either a fully automatic mode firing bursts of shots or a rifle mode which fires more sustained shots. The weapon can be used in both modes and is mounted under the right wing in Waverider Mode. *'Beam Sabre' :The Phoenix carries two beam sabres on its wrists to carry in its hands, also two beam sabres are built into the feet of the mobile suit, allowing for surprise close combat attacks. *'Fin Funnel' :A form of remote weapon using on-board generators, the Delta Phoenix carries 12 of them on its back and on the legs in wing-like formations of three. Using multiple fin funnels together a beam shield can be formed called a "fin funnel barrier". If needed, the funnels can be used to amplify the sustained firing mode but require immediate recharge afterwards. *'Long Mega Buster' :Essentially a weapon with the power of a beam cannon and the accuracy of a sniper rifle, despite its high power and ability to be fired in both modes the long buster has the unfortunate issue of having a recharge time before it can be fired after a certain number of shots. To compensate the entire internal particle condenser can be used for a single sustained, high-cohesion particle beam shot. The long mega buster can be used in Waverider mode, it is mounted on the right wing. :*'Beam Bayonette' :: *'Machine Cannons' :A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns housed on Phoenix's clavicle sections, essentially machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. *'Shield' :The Phoenix's shield not only carries an I-Field generator and serves as the machine's nose section while in Waverider mode. Additionally it also carries extra weapons for use in both forms. :*'2-Barrel Grenade Launcher' ::Phoenix's shield carries two grenade launchers built into the nose loaded with several high-explosive grenades. :*'Beam Gatling Gun' ::A set of weapons especially useful in dogfighting, two beam gatling guns are mounted in the shield underneath the grenade launchers. System Features *'Bio-Sensor' : *'Dummy Launchers' : *'I-Field Generator' :The Phoenix's shield contains an I-Field generator, allowing it deflect beam weapon attacks. It is usable in both MS and Waverider mode. *'Psycoframe' :Several areas on the chest, wings, arms and legs were refitted with concealed psycoframe sections, in order to properly control the funnels and make use of the Pscyofield Defence System the suit must enter Assault Mode. In this mode several sections on the frame open up to reveal the internal psycoframe, a side effect from the system is the emission of white light from the frame. :*'Psycofield Defence System' ::A powerful defensive system only usable by a Newtype pilot, the system makes use of the newly installed pscyoframe to emit a strong psycofield around the Phoenix which is capable of shielding the suit against incoming enemy attacks. It is boosted when in close proximity to other Newtypes with psycommu-based suits but requires all pilots to be in a fiercely determined state in order to activate, the system is complemented even further when other mobile suits are nearby which also utilise the same system. Once online the defence system reduces mobility and does leave them open to attacks exploiting psycommu systems. As an experimental system the Psycofield Defence System is used as a last resort as it puts a large amount of stress on the pilot and can risk triggering a catastrophic reaction when attacking enemy mobile suits with active psycoframes. *'Variable Phase-Shift Armor' : History The MSN-008X was assigned to the ace Federation Newtype pilot Samuel Hunter as part of the formation of the 107th MS Strike Team. Customized to the Major's specifications, the Delta Phoenix is designed for long-range to medium combat as well as hit-and-run tactics. Following several successful missions against Zeon forces Zeon retaliates with a massive attack at Axis prompting both sides to send their most advanced mobile suits and ships. The MSN-001A8X and RX-93/LH ν Gundam Custom are launched as part of the first wave, with the team's RGM-96X/S Jesta Barrage and RGZ-95C/CB Lightning ReZEL forming part of the 2nd line of defence. Power Rankings * Missle Launcher: 50 per missile * Vulcan Gun: 80 per 5-bullet shot *Beam Assault Rifle: 1200 *Beam Saber: 600 *Fin Funnel: 1200 each *Long Mega Buster: 3600 (Legendary Weapon) *Machine Cannons: 120 per 5-round shot *Beam Gatling Gun: 1200 each per round *Grenade Launcher: 400 per grenade Category:Wingstrike Category:Tier 16